Die Dinge, die du verbirgst
by bergergrey
Summary: Sherlock ist betrunken und John weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Ganz besonders, weil Sherlock etwas sagt, das ihn sprachlos macht. Aber ist Sherlock wirklich betrunken? - Original von verityburns: The Things You Hide


**Autor: **verityburns

**Originaltitel: **The Things You Hide (PG-13)

**Übersetzung: **bergergrey

**Pairing: **Sherlock Holmes/John Watson (BBC)

**Rating: **PG-13 (Fluchen, leichter Sex)

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes stammt aus der Feder von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Die TV-Adaption stammt von der BBC. Diese Geschichte wurde von verityburns geschrieben. Sie hat mir erlaubt, sie zu übersetzen

**Warning: **In dieser Geschichte geht es um eine homsexuelle Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern. Wer damit Probleme hat, soll sie nicht lesen. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß

**Die Dinge, die du verbirgst**

„Scheiße!"

Es war der wohlbekannte Bariton und nicht das Fluchen, der John aus seinem Halbschlaf hochschrecken ließ. Erst als er langsam zu sich kam, fiel ihm auf, wie ungewöhnlich es war, diese Stimme fluchen zu hören.

„Au! Scheiße."

Der neuerliche Ausruf ließ John von seinem Sitz aufspringen. Er rannte zur Wohnzimmertür und sah die Treppenstufen hinunter. Auf halbem Weg saß Sherlock und versuchte eines seiner Hosenbeine hochzukrempeln.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte John unsicher. Sherlocks Kopf drehte sich herum und er wäre beinahe seitwärts umgefallen. John eilte die Stufen hinunter, um ihn zu stützen. „Mein Gott. Bist du verletzt? Was ist passiert?" Er kniete sich auf eine Stufe und fuhr mit den Handflächen über Sherlocks Rippen, um nach einer Verletzung zu suchen.

Sherlock atmete tief aus und damit war die Frage jählings beantwortet. John wurde stocksteif vor Schreck. „Du bist betrunken!"

„Ssschhh…" Sherlock streckte eine Hand aus und legte ihm recht unbeholfen einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sag's nicht John", befahl er mit Nachdruck.

Johns Gefühle wechselten von Unglaube über Sorge bis zum dem Bedürfnis hysterisch zu kichern. Er hatte sich noch nicht für eines davon entschieden, das Rouletterad in seinem Kopf drehte sich noch, als er sich entschloss den Doktor herauszukehren.

„Gut. Wir sollten versuchen, dich die restlichen Stufen heraufzubringen, bevor du die anderen wieder herunterfällt", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Auf geht's". Er schlang Sherlocks Arm um seine Schulter und stand auf. Mit beträchtlichem Kraftaufwand zwang er dabei Sherlock mit hoch und hievte ihn dann die Stufen hinauf. Er überlegte kurz, ob das Sofa genügen würde und entschied sich dann für Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Dort versuchte er, ihn aufs Bett zu legen.

Der Plan funktionierte prima – mit einer Ausnahme: Sherlocks lange Finger hatten sich in die Wolle von Johns Pullover gewickelt. John war damit gezwungen, sich ebenfalls nach unten fallen zu lassen, um sie ihm nicht verrenken.

„Was hast du …" John kniete unbeholfen auf einer Ecke des Bettes und drehte seinen Hals, um über die Schulter spähen zu können. „Ich muss Licht machen" sagte er, aber Sherlock machte keine Anstalten sich zu befreien.

„Gut." John zog auch seinen anderen Arm aus dem Pulli und streifte ihn sich über den Kopf. Sherlock hatte das Kleidungsstück immer noch in der Hand, als John aufstand um die Lampe anzuknipsen.

Er drehte sich um und sah eine surreale Szene vor sich. Sherlock Holmes saß auf seiner Bettkante und starrte traurig auf den leeren Pulli in seiner Hand.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte John. „Du wolltest einen Verdächtigen überprüfen … wie ist es dann dazu gekommen?" Er fuchtelte mit seinem Arm, um den fortgeschrittenen Zustand des Vollrauschs anzuzeigen.

„Da war …" Sherlock warf den Pulli von sich, „…eine Kneipe", fuhr er fort und schielte zu John hoch. „Der Verdschäschd …" Er stutzte und runzelte die Stirn. Es war ihm offensichtlich klar, dass mit dem Wort etwas nicht stimmte, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, was es war. „Kneipe" sagte er noch einmal.

„Ok, ich habe also kapiert, dass da eine Kneipe war." John kniete sich hin und band Sherlocks Schnürsenkel auf.

Sherlock beobachtete ihn mit großem Interesse. „Schuhe", sagte er.

Er zog sie ihm aus. Ebenso die Socken. Sherlocks Zehen krallten sich sofort in den Teppich.

„Schlafenszeit?" fragte er.

„Für dich schon," antwortete John und stand auf. „Was ist in der Kneipe passiert? Hat dir der Verdächtige einen Drink spendiert?"

„'nen Haufen." Sherlock nickte nachdrücklich und fiel dabei beinahe nach vorne um. John stützte ihn, drückte ihn aber nicht zurück aufs Bett. Es war vermutlich einfacher ihn auszuziehen, wenn er noch aufrecht saß.

„Er wollte … wollte …" Sherlock schien den Faden zu verlieren, aber John hielt ihn an den Armen fest.

„Er wollte _was_?" Jeder Spaß war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Sherlocks Augen öffneten sich entrüstet. „Er wollte mich küthen!" klagte er.

John starrte ihn an. Das Lispeln nahm er kaum wahr. „War das _alles_, was er wollte?" fragte er. Er überlegte, ob eine gebrochene Nase wohl reichen würde, denn er würde ihn suchen, sobald er Sherlock unbesorgt allein lassen konnte oder ob noch andere Maßnahmen ergriffen werden mussten.

„Dasch war allesch", sagte Sherlock mit fester Stimme, als ihm John sein Jackett von den Schultern streifte. „Ich sagte ihm …" er wollte seine Arme heben, um eine seiner üblichen ausschweifenden Bewegungen auszuführen, konnte es aber nicht, weil die Arme durch das Jackett behindert wurden. Das schien ihn zu verwirren und er wehrte sich ein wenig, bis John es endlich geschafft hatte ihn zu befreien. In diesem Moment schlang Sherlock beide Arme um ihn. „Neeee …. hab ich gesagt" vertraute er ihm an, drehte seinen Kopf in Johns Halskuhle und atmete tief ein. „Neeee"

„Nein, so was magst du nicht, ich weiß. Ich weiß Bescheid." John stimmte ihm zu, befreite sich und begann, ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Neeee, nur wenn es John ist", murmelte Sherlock und sein Kopf fiel wieder nach vorne.

Johns Finger verharrten in der Luft. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich verhört oder ihn doch zumindest falsch verstanden haben musste. Er schaute hinunter zu seiner Hand und wartete, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Dann knöpfte er weiter, zog das Hemd aus und warf es in Richtung Wäschekorb.

„Sag's nicht John", beharrte Sherlock. „Nicht John sagen. Verdirbst sonst alles." Seine Lider wurden schwer.

„Keine Angst" beschwichtigte ihn John, griff nach dem T-Shirt, in dem Sherlock immer schlief und zog es ihm über den Kopf. „Auf geht's. Leg dich um. Du musst schlafen." Er drückte ihn und Sherlock folgte brav. John hob seine Beine an, warf sie aufs Bett und fragte sich, was denn um alles in der Welt in diesem besoffenen Kopf vorging.

Er setzte sich auf eine Ecke der Matratze, legte Sherlock eine Hand auf die Stirn, nahm sein Handgelenk in die andere und fühlte seinen Puls. Mit den Augen folgte er den Zeigern der Nachttischuhr und zählte.

Nach einer Weile seufzte Sherlock und verkündete traurig „John will nicht."

John verlor den Faden. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Sherlock betrunken war und vervollständigte für ihn wortlos den Satz mit ‚… _dass ich Körperteile im Kühlschrank aufhebe_'. „Du kannst dich bestimmt mit ihm einigen" antwortete er und begann wieder zu zählen.

Sherlocks Gesichtausdruck wurde noch elender und John ließ sein Handgelenk los. Er runzelte die Stirn und bemerkte plötzlich, dass er mit der anderen Hand über dunkles, lockiges Haar strich. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass er das vorgehabt hatte. Er griff nach der Decke, die am Fußende des Bettes lag und breitete sie aus. Dann stand er auf, aber Sherlocks Stimme ließ ihn halt machen.

„Bleib" Seine Augen waren groß und voller Unschuld und John erlaubte sich, ihn einfach nur anzustarren. Sherlocks üblicher Schutzwall war weg und auch seine Gedanken wirkten befreit. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte ihn so viel fragen … brach dann aber ab und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er würde seinen Freund nicht ausnutzen, so übermächtig die Versuchung auch war.

Sherlock rollte sich zur Seite und schlang seinen Körper um John. „Ich will mehr", murmelte er ins Halbdunkel und seine Augen schlossen sich.

Johns Atem setzte aus, denn soviel er es auch versuchte, er konnte es nicht begreifen. „Was meinst du?" fragte er zu guter Letzt, aber es kam keine Antwort.

Er drehte sich weg, stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und begrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. So saß er eine ganze Weile, fühlte Sherlocks Wärme in seinem Rücken und seufzte schließlich.

„Was willst du von mir?" Er sprach sehr sanft und erwartete keine Antwort. Aber er bekam trotzdem eine. Nur ein ganz leises Flüstern von einem Mann, der kurz vorm Einschlafen war …

„Alles"

###

Am nächsten Tag wusste John nicht, was er tun sollte.

Er hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen und war bei Sherlock geblieben, weil er sich Sorgen machte, dieser könnte krank sein. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war das aber nur eine faule Ausrede. Als er sich irgendwann eingestand, dass es Sherlock gut ging und dass es medizinisch nicht notwendig war, ihm stundenlang durchs Haar zu streichen, war es schon sehr spät.

Sherlock war den ganzen Morgen reizbar und hatte offensichtlich einen Kater. Nachfragen nach dem rätselhaften Verdächtigen der vorherigen Nacht wurden überhört und er gab nur leeres Gerede von sich, das sofort Abbrach, wenn John aufstand. Wenn dieser ihm dann eine weitere nicht erwünschte Tasse Tee hinstellte, ging es sofort wieder los.

Am späten Nachmittag lag er in seiner üblichen statuenähnlichen Pose auf dem Sofa … Augen geschlossen, die Hände wie zum Gebet aneinander gepresst. Wenn man seinen Anzug mit einer Rüstung vertauscht hätte, dann wäre er auch in einer Gruft nicht weiter auffallen. John saß da und schaute ihn an. Er wollte zu ihm hinübergehen und es darauf ankommen lassen, aber er konnte sich doch nicht dazu durchringen. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass er zu viel in zu wenig hinein interpretierte und dass er damit alles zerstören würde.

„Früher oder später kommt jemand, um von dir eine gravierte Bronzeplatte zu erstellen", bemerkte er nach einer Weile.

Sherlock schnaubte, öffnete aber nicht die Augen. „Gravierte Bronze wird nur von zweidimensionalen Platten erstellt, nicht von dreidimensionalen Darstellungen. Das sollte schon vom Namen her klar sein. Manchmal sind die Dinge so offensichtlich und trotzdem siehst du sie nicht. Du lässt Tatsachen außer Acht, du übersiehst Hinweise, gehst einfach geradeaus weiter in deiner beschränkten Wahrnehmung, bist unfähig eine einzige Abweichung zu beachten und wenn du gehen willst, dann geh einfach."

Sein Mund schloss sich während der Unterkiefer von John nach unten fiel. Eine peinliche Stille legte sich über den Raum, bis sie vom Rascheln eines seidenen Morgenmantels unterbrochen wurde, als Sherlock dem Raum den Rücken zudrehte.

„Sherlock, wie viel weißt du noch von letzter Nacht?"

„Genug, um mir zu wünschen, dass du sie vergisst."

Gut, das schien ziemlich deutlich zu sein. John atmete tief aus, ging dann hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und fuhr seinen Laptop hoch. Er versuchte seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen und wieder ruhiger zu werden. Er öffnete eine neue Seite und starrte sie an.

„… _wenn du gehen willst, dann geh einfach."_

Gehen wohin? John runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich den ganzen Morgen ziemlich radikale Schlachtpläne überlegt. Einfach weg zu gehen, das war nicht dabei gewesen. Aber nur die Angst hatte ihn davon abgehalten, einen Plan auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wollte ihr Zusammenleben nicht so rigoros durcheinander bringen, dass er ausziehen musste. Er hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete die Umrisse von Sherlock auf dem Sofa.

„… _geh einfach … geh einfach … geh einfach"_

Warum nahm Sherlock an, dass er gehen wollte?

„Deine Bloggerei wäre erfolgreicher, wenn du auch mal was tippen und mich nicht immer nur anstarren würdest." Die Stimme war kurz angebunden, was für diesen Zustand normal war, aber da schwang auch noch was anderes mit.

John saß da und überlegte hin und her. Wenn sich Sherlock an die vorangegangene Nacht erinnerte, war er dann besorgt, dass John seine Worte missverstanden hatte und beleidigt war? Beleidigt genug um auszuziehen? Aber nein … Sherlock war gefühlsmäßig zwar ziemlich unbedarft, aber er sollte John doch besser kennen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Mein Gott, ich kann sogar deine Hirnwindungen knirschen hören."

John hatte eine plötzliche Eingebung und stand auf. Er durchquerte den Raum und hockte sich auf den Rand des Sofas. Sherlock drehte sich nicht um. Er schien auch nicht zu atmen. „Kannst du das wieder ausblenden, wenn es sein muss?" fragte John. „Wenn ich etwas sage oder tue, was unsere Freundschaft beschädigt, könntest du es vergessen und uns so weitermachen lassen wie bisher?"

Langsam drehte Sherlock den Kopf. „Erfolgreiche Löschung von Erinnerungen im Zusammenhang mit dir beläuft sich bisher auf Null", teilte er mit. „Aber ich bin mit Sicherheit bereit, es zu versuchen, wenn das bedeutet, dass du hier bleibst."

John sah ihn schräg an. „Lass uns das mal jetzt klar stellen, ja? Ich werde nicht weggehen, außer du wirfst mich raus." Sherlocks Augenbrauen hoben sich und John versuchte sich klar auszudrücken, ohne zu deutlich zu werden. „Wenn du fast alles hast um glücklich zu sein", begann er zögernd, „sagen wir mal siebzig oder achtzig Prozent von all dem, was du immer wolltest …" Er hielt an und nahm allen Mut zusammen. „Würdest du es riskieren um die hundert zu erreichen?"

Sherlock drehte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete John intensiv. „Für mich ist das Risiko größer", machte er schließlich klar. „Du hast andere Freunde, während ich …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

John starrte ihn an und versuchte zu beurteilen, ob das was er da gehört hatte zu dem passte, was er sich selbst erhoffte, oder ob … Er gab auf und ging das Risiko ein. „Für dich gäbe es kein Risiko", versprach er. „Überhaupt keins."

Sherlocks Gesichtsausdrucke wechselten schneller als sie John interpretieren konnte. Der Augenblick zog sich in die Länge während er wartete. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er ohne Sicherung von einer Klippe gesprungen. Er war nahe daran, die Nerven zu verlieren, als Sherlock ihn packte, sein Handgelenk ergriff und dann seine Hand direkt über das eigene Herz legt.

„Deins, wenn du willst", bot er unvermittelt an.

John starrte ihn an und Sherlock ließ ihn los. „So wie es ist", fügte er hinzu und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

John nahm seine Hand nicht weg, sondern senkte seinen Blick um sich das anzusehen - seine braunen und rauen Wurstfinger auf dem dünnen Stoff von Sherlocks grauem T-Shirt. Er fühlte, wie das Herz darunter sehr schnell schlug, offensichtlich unsicher darüber, ob es willkommen war, unsicher über seinen Wert. „Ich will es", sagte er und seine Finger zogen sich zusammen. Er schaute wieder hoch zu Sherlocks Gesicht. „Ich will es."

„Was willst du genau?" Sherlock sah ihn von der Seite an und John lächelte. Er ließ seine Augen ganz bewusst über den langen Hals gleiten, bemerkte ein verkrampftes Schlucken, und dann über den schlanken Brustkorb und die Brustwarzen. Er rieb mit dem Daumen über die nächstgelegene und Sherlocks ganzer Körper zitterte. Aber dann flog seine Hand nach oben zu der von John und beendete dessen Forscherdrang. „Was willst du von mir?" fragte er noch einmal.

John blinzelte, als er seine Frage vom vorherigen Abend wieder erkannte. Es gab darauf nur eine mögliche Antwort. „Alles", entgegnete er. „Ich möchte alles. Alles das, was du der Welt zeigst und alles was du verbirgst."

Sherlock richtete sich auf und nun saßen sie einander gegenüber. „Wie sicher bist du dir?" fragte er, als Johns Hand nach unten glitt und über seine Hüfte strich. „Weil du davon nicht mehr zurück kannst. Darüber musst du dir im Klaren sein."

Sein Gesicht war ernst und John hob seine andere Hand, um mit der Fingerspitze über einen der makellosen Wangenknochen zu streichen. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da tat. Unmöglich damit aufzuhören.

Sherlock streckte die Hand aus und packte seine Schultern. „John! John, schau mich an. Du hörst mir nicht zu."

„Du bist wunderschön."

Sherlock lächelte und runzelte gleichzeitig die Stirn. John hätte ihn deshalb am liebsten geküsst. „Danke, aber ich möchte, dass du mir aufmerksam zuhörst."

„Ich möchte dich küssen."

„Oh Gott." Sherlock schluckte und seine Augen schweiften über Johns Gesicht. „Hör mir zu. Du musst dir sicher sein. Du musst dir absolut sicher sein, dass es das ist, was du willst, denn wenn du das tust … wenn du mich einlässt, dann werde ich dich niemals mehr gehen lassen.

„Gut", sagte John.

Der Druck von Sherlocks Fingern wurde fester. „Es ist mir ernst", mahnte er. „Ich bin obsessiv und besitzergreifend und ich teile niemals. Wenn du diesen Schritt tust, werde ich mich so in deinem Leben breit machen, dass du in mir versinkst. Ich werde dich vollständig vereinnahmen, John. Du solltest darüber nachdenken … ich bin gefährlich."

„Das Zauberwort." John schob seine Hand in die Locken von Sherlocks Hinterkopf und versuchte ihn näher heranzuziehen, aber dieser rührte sich nicht. Seine Arme waren angespannt und er hielt John auf Abstand.

„John, warte … Bitte, sei dir ganz sicher." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schmerzerfüllt und er machte sich plötzlich los, glitt aus Johns Griff und stand mit einer Schnappbewegung vom Sofa auf. „Ich dringe nicht zu dir durch", murmelte er, ging zum Fenster und stand mit dem Rücken zu John. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn …"

John versuchte, seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen und sich noch einmal vollständig auf seinen Freund zu konzentrieren, aber es war unmöglich alles rückgängig zu machen. Er konnte sein Herz nicht dazu bringen, nicht mehr zu rasen, oder seinen Mund nicht mehr zu lächeln, oder seine Hände davon zu überzeugen, dass sie irgendwo anders sein sollten als auf Sherlocks Körper.

Er stand vom Sofa auf. „Irgendwie scheint die Reihenfolge durcheinander gekommen zu sein, wenn ich mir überlege, dass ich dich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal geküsst habe." Er stellte sich hinter Sherlock und fühlte dessen Anspannung. Das war Sherlocks Risiko – sein Wagnis – die Angst sich in etwas hinein zu werfen, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass er niemals mehr davon loskam. „Aber du _musst_ doch wissen, dass ich dich liebe … dass ich in dich verliebt bin! Du siehst alles … wie kannst du das nicht wissen?"

Sherlock atmete zitternd aus und drehte sich um. „Sag das noch mal."

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte John. Beide Hände glitten unter Sherlocks Morgenmantel bis zu seinem Rücken. Sie glitten unter sein T-Shirt und strichen über glatte Haut. Sherlock gab seinem Griff nach und seine Finger gruben sich in Johns Schultern.

„Nochmal", verlangte er.

„Ich liebe dich." John drehte seinen Kopf, so dass seine Lippen über Sherlocks Hals streichen konnten. „Ich liebe dich und wenn du die einzige Person auf der Welt bist, die ich für den Rest meines Lebens küssen werde, dann möchte ich wirklich so schnell wie möglich damit anfangen." Er beugte sich gerade so weit zurück, dass er ihn ansehen konnte.

„Lass mich dich küssen, Sherlock", flüsterte er. „Ich muss dich jetzt wirklich küssen. Sofort. _Bitte_."

Sherlock blinzelte langsam und bedächtig, so als wollte er den Augenblick mental verstauen. Dann lächelte er. „Lass mich", sagte er und nahm Johns Kopf in beide Hände.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich so sanft, so überaus sanft, dass John verdutzt war. Wann immer er es sich erlaubt hatte, sich diesen Moment vorzustellen, dann war es immer eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen, voller Adrenalin, das Sherlock zugänglicher machte als zu einer anderen Zeit. Dass Sherlock mit einer solchen Anmut und Scheu küsste war vollständig unerwartet. John befreite eine Hand und stieß sie in Sherlocks Haar um ihn näher heranzuziehen.

Sherlock sträubte sich dagegen, versteifte sich und biss sanft in Johns Unterlippe. „Lass mich", bat er noch einmal zwischen Küssen. „Lass mir Zeit." Eine Hand glitt von Johns Gesicht hinunter zu seiner Taille, die andere hob seinen Kopf etwas an. Dann küsste er ihn entlang des Unterkiefers. „Ich kann es noch nicht glauben", gab er zu.

Er zog seinen Kopf zurück und die beiden sahen sich an. „Ich wusste, dass ich dir etwas bedeute. Soviel konnte ich sehen", brachte er gerade noch heraus bevor er seinen Blick wieder senkte und nach vorne beugte. Ihre Lippen berührten sich wieder und John fühlte Sherlocks Zungenspitze auf seiner Unterlippe. „Aber ich bin gegen mich gerichtete Zuneigung nicht gewohnt. Ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, ob das Freundschaft war oder mehr." Die Hand auf Johns Rücken glitt nach unten und unter seinen Pulli. Sie zog Stoff aus dem Weg und streichelte schließlich sanft nackte Haut.

John zitterte, ließ seine Hand Sherlocks Rücken hinuntergleiten und stoppte kurz unterhalb des Hosenbunds. Plötzlich war er unsicher.

„Du kannst mich berühren", murmelte Sherlock und presste ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander, und noch einmal und ihre Zungen neckten sich, aber immer noch zaghaft. „Du kannst alles machen, wovon du geträumt hast … du hättest es schon vor Monaten tun können."

Nach dieser uneingeschränkten Erlaubnis fühlte sich John leicht schwindelig, aber er ließ seine Hand sofort nach unten sinken und drückte fest zu. „Glaubst du es immer noch nicht?" fragte er. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da gerade tat … wo seine Hand war. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen am Anfang von Sherlocks Oberschenkel entlang, von außen nach innen und genoss die entstehende Reaktion. Er tat es noch einmal, verstärkte den Griff seiner anderen Hand in Sherlocks Locken, hielt seinen Kopf fest und küsste ihn länger – schließlich auch über der Oberlippe hin und wieder zurück, erforschte Geschmack und Beschaffenheit. Dann gab er seine Zurückhaltung auf und saugte ihn ein, knabberte und neckte ihn, bis Sherlock sich zurückzog und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Du willst mich wirklich", platzte er heraus und lief rot an, sichtlich verlegen.

John schnaubte, aber er ließ seine Hand wo sie war. Er hatte schon viel zu lange von diesem Hintern geträumt, als dass er seinen Griff so leicht aufgegeben hätte. Sherlock konnte sich genauso gut schon mal dran gewöhnen. „Ganz, ganz bestimmt", bestätigte er. „Ist das OK? Ich meine, ich habe immer gedacht, dass du an so was nie interessiert warst, aber offensichtlich ist es doch so." Es gab keinen Zweifel and der Wirkung, die sie aufeinander hatten.

„Das war ich auch nie", antwortete Sherlock. „Also, ich _habe_ … so ein Freak bin ich nun doch nicht." Johns Hand verkrampfte sich bei diesem Wort reflexartig und Sherlock zuckte zusammen. „Wird unsere komplette künftige Konversation mit deiner Hand auf meinem Hinterteil stattfinden?" fragte er mehr neugierig als kritisch.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Problem?" fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. In seinen Augen eine passable Imitation des Mannes, den er so sehr bewunderte.

Sherlock grinste. „Ich werde versuchen, dem gewachsen zu sein." Sein Gesichtausdruck zeigte eine solche uneingeschränkte Opferbereitschaft, was vielleicht das verrückteste war, das John je gesehen hatte. Er zog Sherlocks Kopf wieder nach unten und diesmal gab es kein Zögern mehr. Ihre Münder pressten sich aufeinander, öffneten sich und sie verloren sich im anderen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, ihre Zungen forschten. Und während Sherlocks Hand auf Johns Rücken nach oben zu seinen Schultern strich, blieb Johns Hand … genau da wo sie war.

Viele Minuten verstrichen während sie sich küssten, nur unterbrochen von kurzem Luftholen, wenn es sein musste. Sie trennten sich so wenig wie möglich voneinander bis sich Sherlock zu guter Letzt ein wenig zurückzog, nur ganz wenig, nur so viel, dass er ein paar Worte herausquetschen konnte. „Ich muss mich setzen", sagte er. „Ich kann nicht …" Er zitterte.

„Sitzen oder liegen?" fragte John zwischen Küssen und atmete in Sherlocks keuchende Antwort hinein.

„Äh, liegen … eindeutig liegen", teilte ihm Sherlock mit.

„Ist das …" Er zog die Luft ein und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. „Mein Gott, was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Hmmmm … ich würde sagten, die Punkte eins bis fünf auf meiner Liste," antwortete John und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

Sherlock starrte ihn an. „Wie viele …" Er schluckte. „Wie lang ist die Liste?"

John grinste nur.

„Oh Gott." Sherlock klang verstört, blinzelte dann aber ein paar Mal und zwang sich zur Konzentration. „Bevor … bevor wir …" Er verstummte. „Könntest du deine Hand wegnehmen?"

John tat wie befohlen.

„Die andere."

John schnaubte, aber dann schlang er beide Arme um Sherlocks Hüfte.

„Ich muss dir was sagen", erklärte Sherlock. Ich will es nicht, aber …" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Bitte denk dran, dass ich es nur mit der besten Absicht gemacht habe."

John runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich meine, die Idee schien vernünftig zu sein … und nichts von all dem hier wäre passiert …"

„Du machst es nur schlimmer."

„Ich weiß." Sherlock seufzte. „Es ist nicht einfach." Er atmete tief ein. „Ich war nicht betrunken", sagte er. „Zumindest nicht so betrunken, wie ich es dich glauben machte."

„Du warst nicht …?" wiederholte John ausdruckslos. „Was meinst du mit du warst nicht betrunken? Du meinst letzte Nacht? Aber …"

Seine Arme wurden schlaff und als Ausgleich drückte Sherlock mit seinen fester.

„Du hast mich absichtlich angeschwindelt?" John ließ die Ereignisse in seinem Kopf Revue passieren, erinnerte sich an das, was er gesagt und wie er Sherlocks Haare ewig lange gestreichelt hatte. „Warum hast du das gemacht?" Er versuchte sich zu befreien.

„John, hör mir zu", bettelte Sherlock. „Wirst du mir zuhören?"

John sah ihn an. Es war schwer, seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter diesem Umständen richtig einzuschätzen, aber er schien verzweifelt zu sein. John konnte das ebenso wenig ignorieren wie er sich einen Kopf größer machen konnte. Er nickte.

Sherlock atmete erleichtert auf und dirigierte ihn hinüber zu seinem Sessel. Er setzte sich und zog John trotz dessen Proteste auf seinen Schoß. „Hörst du mir zu?"

John machte ein finsteres Gesicht, aber es war schwierig an jemandes Aufrichtigkeit zu zweifeln, wenn dessen Erektion in seinen eigenen Oberschenkel stach … was zweifellos der Grund war, warum ihn Sherlock in genau diese würdelose Stellung heruntergezogen hatte. Er verschränkte seine Arme und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Sherlock räusperte sich deutlich hörbar und begann mit seiner Erklärung. „Letzte Nacht in der Bar …"

„Oh, da _war_ also eine Bar?"

„… der Verdächtige …"

„Meinst du nicht den Verdschäschd…?

„Sherlock wurde rot, fuhr aber fort. „… bestellte eindeutig stärkere Drinks als notwendig gewesen wären."

„Bastard", knurrte John. „Nicht du", fügte er hinzu, löste seine verschränkten Arme und hob eine Hand zu Sherlocks Gesicht. Sein Beschützerinstinkt schlug voll durch. Sherlock begegnete seinem Druck und küsste die Innenseite seines Handgelenks.

„Weiter", sagte John.

„Ein Teil meines Hirns war wie immer mit unserer Situation beschäftigt," führ Sherlock fort und hob nun auch seine Hand, um die von John festzuhalten. „Soweit ich das feststellen konnte, waren wir in einer Pattsituation. Ich hatte schon vor Monaten gemerkt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte und manchmal dachte ich, dass du das auch in mich warst, aber ich konnte niemals sicher sein … und ich konnte nichts riskieren, denn unsere Freundschaft war mir viel zu wichtig."

„Aber das ist genau das, was ich …" John brach ab. „Außer dass ich niemals gedacht hätte, dass du – ich meine, manchmal hast du mich so unverwandt angesehen, aber ich dachte nicht …" Er zuckte mit den Achseln, innerlich erregt von Sherlocks Aussage.

„Genau", sagte Sherlock. „Pattsituation. Beide wollten vielleicht mehr, aber keiner war bereit das aufs Spiel zu setzen, was wir schon hatten. Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich doch so tun könnte, als ob ich betrunken wäre. Ich könnte dir dann sagen was ich für sich empfinde, und du hättest die Möglichkeit das zu ignorieren. Somit hättest du die Peinlichkeit vermeiden können, denn du hättest nicht gewusst, dass ich gewusst hätte, dass du es weißt."

John blinzelte ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Hirn das verstanden hat."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln. „Als sich mir dieser Plan offenbart hatte, wie schon gesagt … hatte er etwas für sich."

„Du meinst, es schien zu dem Zeitpunkt eine gute Idee zu sein?" John schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wie viele Drinks hattest du?"

„Nur zwei. Ich konnte den nächsten entsorgen und bin kurz danach gegangen."

„Sherlock, du verträgst soviel Alkohol wie ein 50 kg schwerer Methodistenpfarrer. Als du das letzte Mal bei Angelo ein drittes Glas Wein getrunken hast, hast du auf dem Heimweg Lieder aus den Piraten von Penzance gesunken." Bei der Erinnerung daran verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel. „Lauthals."

Sherlock schnaubte. Seine Empörung wäre vielleicht überzeugende gewesen, hätte er sein Gesicht nicht gegen Johns Hand gerieben. „Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Sänger."

„Ja, das bist du", stimmte ihm John zu. „Aber du bist kein blutrünstiger Piratenkönig. Ich will damit sagen, dass deine Entscheidung vielleicht nicht komplett ‚du' selbst warst."

„Ich habe aber genau gewusst, was ich letzte Nacht gesagt habe."

„Und hast du es auch so gemeint?"

„Natürlich habe ich es so gemeint. Darum ging es mir ja! Ich habe nichts erfunden, ich habe es nur einfach … ausgesprochen." Er seufzte. „Ich würde dich normalerweise niemals absichtlich täuschen. Nicht _dich_. Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit meine Lehre daraus ziehen müssen." Schuldbewusst streiften seine Augen über die kleine Narbe direkt über Johns linker Augenbraue. Sie war eine Hinterlassenschaft von Moriartys Heckenschützen. „Aber wärst du heute das Risiko eingegangen, wenn du mein Geständnis nicht gehört hättest? Hättest du es jemals riskiert?"

John entspannte sich. „Das hätte ich nie und nimmer", gab er zu. „Ich hätte mir niemals vorstellen können, dass du mich begehrst, wenn ich es nicht aus deinem eigenen Mund gehört hätte." Sein Blick fiel auf eben diesen Mund. Dessen Lippen öffneten sich einladend und John fühlte sich davon erbarmungslos angezogen. Seine Handfläche glitt erneut in Sherlocks Haare und die Hand an seiner Hüfte zog ihn näher heran.

Erneut atmete er Sherlocks Atem ein als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten. „Was hättest du getan, wenn ich dich auf die Probe gestellt hätte und sofort darauf eingegangen wäre?"

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln. „Versucht sicherzustellen, dass dich deine post-orgiastische Benommenheit so verwirrt hätte, dass du es am anderen Morgen nicht bereut hättest."

John starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Das ist eine gute Antwort."

„Danke." Sherlock versuchte bescheiden zu wirken.

„Nicht diesen Gesichtsausdruck."

Sherlock zog eine Grimasse. „Es wäre eh egal, du hättest die Situation niemals ausgenutzt."

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten."

„Das wäre unmöglich."

„Warum? Weil ich so ein ehrlicher Staatsbürger bin? Sherlock, Gelegenheit macht Diebe."

„Nein, weil du meine Erlaubnis hast." Er nahm Johns Gesicht in seine Hände und führte es nahe an sein eigenes bis sie sich an der Stirn berührten. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bitte dich sogar darum." Seine Stimme knurrte.

Augenblicke später küssten sie sich wieder und John vergaß alles andere, denn ehrlich … was machte das schon? Sherlock liebte ihn. Er _liebte_ ihn wahrhaftig.

Und er begehrte ihn … John rieb ein wenig hin und her, genoss den Beweis und weidete sich am tiefen Stöhnen, das er in Sherlocks Brust hervorlocken konnte. Seine Brust … Johns Hände wanderten tiefer, aber dann stoppte er und dachte einen Moment nach. Dann kletterte er auf seine Füße.

Er blickte zu Sherlock hinunter, der sich in seinem Sessel hinflegelte. Sein Haar war von Johns Fingern strubbelig, sein Mund von den Küssen ganz rot und seine Augen glänzten vor Wollust. Da streckte er ihm beide Hände hin. „Dein Zimmer oder meins?"

Sherlock lächelte sein langsames, träges Lächeln, stand auf und schlang beide Arme um seinen Doktor. Er akzeptierte die Hand, die sich sofort auf sein Hinterteil legte und grinste in höchster Zufriedenheit.

„Egal", sagte er.


End file.
